The invention set forth in this specification pertains to new and improved reel covers.
The term "reel" as used in this specification is intended to designate a spool or spool-like structure having parallel, circular, disk-like sides which are connected in axial alignment with one another through the use of a central hub, hub-like or similar structure. Devices of the type indicated in this last sentence are commonly referred to as "reels" because of the fact that strands of various materials or tapes and the like are "reeled" on to them for storage and similar purposes.
On many occasions the articles located on such reels need to be protected from various ambient contaminants. Thus, for example, when such reels are utilized to hold magnetic storage tapes for computer and related uses, it is highly desirable to protect such tapes from any form of contamination. This is accomplished by locating such tapes in a reel or reel structures which is imperforate so that dust and ambient cannot permeate the reel. In the past such imperforate reels have been utilized with a variety of bands or band-like structures intended to hold the contents of the reel in place and to at least a degree to protect such contents. Even common elastomeric or rubber bands have been used for this latter purpose.